tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanaya Nogurai
}} Nanaya Nogurai (Kanji: 七夜, の闇; English: Dark of Seven Nights) is a major character of the Vineta Gaiden of Fate/Axiom. ''Profile ''Background Birth and Upbringing Nanaya Nogurai was born as an assassin of the Demon Hunter Organization and a member of the Nanaya family. Like all members of the Nanaya, he was born with Pure Eyes. However, unlike the rest of the Nanaya, he was also born with an Inversion Impulse which instilled within him an innate hatred of and malice towards the Phantasmal Species. Consequently, even as a newborn, he was determined to exterminate ALL of those with membership and relation towards the creatures and peoples of Gaia. As soon as he was able, Nogurai began to learn the Nanaya Assassination Arts. As a result, by the time he was a 16-year-old, Nogurai had managed to master the Nanaya Assassination Arts of both the Flashing Dash and the Flashing Scabbard. Subsequently, in order to become even more capable of assassinating and exterminating the Mixed-Bloods, Nogurai began to improve upon and perfect both the Nanaya Assassination Arts and his natural talents. Until, eventually, Nogurai managed to surpass even the so-called "Demon God" Nanaya Kiri himself! However, though Nogurai may have managed to surpass Kiri, he had yet to surpass the Mixed-Bloods themselves. In spite of all of his devotion and efforts, because he was naught but a human, Nogurai could not so much as match the Mixed-Bloods. Much less surpass the Mixed-Bloods. Consequently, in order to slay the Mixed-Bloods, Nogurai had to resort to assassination and sabotage just as much as Kiri the rest of the Nanaya. However, while Kiri and the rest of the Nanaya were not bothered by their relative weakness as long as their weakness was not an obstruction towards their ability to assassinate and exterminate the Mixed-Bloods, Nogurai very much was bothered by his relative weakness. As Nogurai did not want to just slay the Mixed-Bloods a few at a time, but rather Nogurai wanted to slaughter the Mixed-Bloods in droves! And so, Nogurai became determined to break his limits as a human and become a human with a power greater than the power of any Mixed-Blood or Phantasmal Species! Holy Grail War At some point in time, out of the desire to wish for the power to murder the Mixed-Bloods with brute force rather than stealth and tactics, he joined the Las Vegas Holy Grail War of a branch of Fate/next's timeline. As a result, he became the Master of a Lancer with the True Name of Connla. Eventually, after many battles and struggles, Lancer and him won the Las Vegas Holy Grail War. Subsequently, instead of wishing for power as he originally intended, he wished to go somewhere far away and live a full life with Connla as Connla's wife. As a result, the Holy Grail re-summoned Connla with the Independent Action skill at EX-rank and then teleported Connla and him to a paradise within CHALDEAS. ''Personality'' WIP... ''Role WIP... Abilities ''Inversion Impulse Nogurai suffers from an Inversion Impulse which has instilled within him an innate hatred of and malice towards the Phantasmal Species. Notably, this Inversion Impulse stems from the mystery of the Nanaya family's opposition towards mixed-bloods and oni rather than any mystery of any of the Phantasmal Species. As a result, this Inversion Impulse does not physically transform Nogurai. But rather, it mentally transforms Nogurai. The Inversion Impulse displaces all of Nogurai's emotions and sensations with hatred and malice; and by doing so, the Inversion Impulse endows Nogurai with the willpower to overcome any kind of Mental Interference with a rank of B or below. It also empowers Nogurai with a drive which allows Nogurai to ignore all of his doubts, fears, and pains. And it grants the Nogurai the focus to make calculations and deductions with all of the data and information that he is able to collect with his Pure Eyes. Crimson Red Vermilion By giving into his Inversion Impulse, whether unwillingly or willingly, Nogurai is able to enter a mental state which he has come to be referred to as his Crimson Red Vermilion (Romaji: Kurenai Seki Shu; Kanji: 紅赤朱). While he is within his Crimson Red Vermilion, Nogurai's eye color will change from blue to red. In addition; Nogurai's drive, focus, and willpower will increase to the point where Nogurai will be able to access and attain a mental state of Nothingness. As a result, for naught but one brief instant at a time, Nogurai will be able to reenact the mystery of intangibility! ''Nanaya Assassination Arts'' Nogurai is both an innovator and master of the Nanaya Assassination Arts. He is able to perform every technique and variation of both the Flashing Dash (Romaji: Sensō; Kanji: 閃走) and the Flashing Scabbard (Romaji: Sensa; Kanji: 閃鞘). As a result, he is able to move at gravity-defying speeds and strike with all of the haste of the trap-jaw ant's bite! His skill, speed, and strength are such that he can massacre just about any member of the Monstrous Beasts and even overcome a lower-ranked member of the Phantasmal Beasts! Pure Eyes Like all members of the Nanaya family, Nogurai exhibits a pair of Pure Eyes. His Pure Eyes allow him to visually perceive instincts and intentions. As a result, Nogurai is able to visually perceive both what an entity intends to do and how an entity will instinctively react to an action. And by doing so, Nogurai is able to determine and plan for the actions of an entity. Nogurai is also able to perceive the instincts and intentions of the World itself! Thus, it is possible for Nogurai to determine both what is that the World intends to do and how the World will instinctively react to an action. Notably, by utilizing his ability to perceive an entity's instincts and intentions in conjunction with his ability to perceive the World's instincts and intentions, it is fully possible for Nogurai to calculate all of the outcomes of any likelihood or possibility. As a result, in combat against an opponent, Nogurai is able to predict both the actions of his opponent and the results of his opponent's actions. And by doing so, it is possible for Nogurai to evade his opponent with perfection while luring his opponent into a no-win situation where nothing his opponent can do will result in anything other than his opponent's death! Weapons Formalcraft Brands Whenever Nogurai encounters an opponent whom is too durable for him to cut or stab, Nogurai is quick to resort to the use of his Formalcraft Brands. The Formalcraft Brands are Nogurai's secret weapons. They are throwing knives that Nogurai are able to enchant into pseudo-Mystic Codes by utilizing each of the throwing knives as the ritual knife in a Formalcraft ritual and then failing to complete the Formalcraft ritual. Subsequently, the longer Nogurai abstains from completing the Formalcraft ritual, the larger of a backlash that will build up in the throwing knives. As a result, if Nogurai abstains for as long as a year or more, Nogurai is able to charge the throwing knives with a dangerous explosive backlash. Whenever Nogurai decides to make use of a Formalcraft Brand, Nogurai will cut himself with the Formalcraft Brand in order to complete the Formalcraft ritual and then throw the throwing knife at his target before the throwing knife explodes with the backlash that has been building up within it. With good aim and timing, Nogurai is able to decapitate a low-ranking Phantasmal Beast with a Formalcraft Brand's explosion. Kurobane In combat, Nogurai utilizes naught but a dagger with a blade which was carved from the hardest and most mysterious bone of the most powerful Mixed-Blood whom he has ever slain. Because the Mixed-Blood's bones were black, the dagger's blade is black and so Nogurai has come to refer to the dagger as the Kurobone (Kanji: 黒骨; English: Black Bone). Other than its supernatural degree of hardness and sharpness, which allows Nogurai to utilize it to cut and stab even the most durable of Mixed-Bloods to death, the Kurobone does not exhibit any sort of mystery. It is, quite simply, just a dagger. Shroud of Dymphna At some point in time, in order to assassinate an influential and powerful mixed-blood of harpy heritage, he cooperated with a member of the Church. Unfortunately, during the cooperation, the Church member was killed by the mixed-blood. Consequently, he was forced to finish the mixed-blood off by himself. But subsequently, the took the Church member's Holy Shroud for himself. Said Holy Shroud was the Shroud of Dymphna. The Shroud of Dymphna is a Holy Shroud that became a Sacrament as a result of having been both washed only through baptism in holy water which has been warded against the sin of incest and wrapped around the cadaver of Saint Dymphna. Its baptism and saint has endowed it with a both benediction of purity and a malediction against purity. As it protects its bearer's purity while punishing the purity of others. The Shroud of Dymphna is able to strengthen its bearer's resistance to mental, physical, and spiritual corruption. In addition, at the same time, it is able to weaken its bearer's opponent by a degree that is directly proportional to the purity of the opponent's bloodline. The less interbred and more purebred the opponent is, the greater degree of weakness that the Shroud of Dymphna is able to subject the opponent to. As such, the Shroud of Dymphna is extremely effective against the purebred mixed-bloods whose lineages tend to engage in incest in order to maintain their mysteries across the generations. Nogurai wears the Shroud of Dymphna as a scarf has absolutely no respect or veneration for it beyond its usefulness in assisting in his indiscriminate and wholesale murder of the mixed-bloods.Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Fate/Fools★Gold Category:Masters